Nonvolatile memory (NVM) is an important form of memory in today's electronic circuits. NVM is used to store serial number information, security information, settings, parameters, computer instructions (firmware), and the like. Reprogrammable NVM is particularly important in the field of tags, such as RFID (radio frequency identification) tags, which store information inexpensively and can be remotely sensed without the need to complete an actual circuit with the RFID tag itself. Such tags lack their own power supply and are powered instead by current rectified from a scanner's read-carrier RF signal received from an RFID reader/scanner.